


The Sound of Rain

by GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame, TheAlpacalypse



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame/pseuds/GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlpacalypse/pseuds/TheAlpacalypse
Summary: Owen's experiences in Spies Are Forver centered around rain and his perception of it.Or a summary of the most important moments of Owen's life told through the weather.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Sound of Rain

It was raining the night of Owen's twelfth birthday. The day he made his decision, _I'm going to be a spy. I'm going to help my country and help people._ He gazed at the ceiling as he listened. The rain began to pick up coming down harder as if agreeing with him.

  
He nodded to himself as lightning crashed. It was what he wanted to be, steady, reliable, and healing. He would be like the rain. He lay in bed listening to the rain for most of that night. The next morning it was drizzling, humid, and bright. He went to the library and picked out a book about spies.

* * *

  
The day Owen enrolled himself in the program to become a spy he went for a walk. It rained as he sat on a bench under a tree. The rain trickled down to the tips of his hair then down his back. He tapped his closed umbrella on his knees. _I'm going to be the best spy._ The rain made his hair cling to his scalp in what felt as close to a hug as he had in months.

* * *

  
The rain is beautiful in Washington D.C. Owen decided as he made his way to the American Secret Service building. Not the most beautiful but the way it clung to cherry blossoms and white marble buildings was spectacular. Owen had walked the city in the rain. It felt like a new beginning as he walked into the building and out of the rain.

  
It was still raining when he left the building with Curt Mega, the person assigned with him.

  
"We should get to know each other better if we're going to be working together," Curt had said.

  
And Curt and Owen roamed the city in the rain, ducking through different museums, stopping at food trucks ("used to be called 'roach coaches,'"Curt said. "But the food has gotten better.") for clams and ice cream, taking short taxi rides, gazing at statues and monuments through the rain. And Owen thought _I will still the best spy in the world but, maybe Curt won't stop that._

* * *

  
It wasn't raining the day Owen realized he had a crush on Curt.

  
It was raining the next day, the day Curt and Owen went on a walk and Curt was wearing a thin light coloured shirt.   
Curt's bangs had flopped in his face and Curt was desperately trying to fend them off. Owen moved his face very close to Curt's to see the bangs properly as he fixed them. He noticed Curt's faint blush (he was the best spy in the business-he wouldn't miss something as obvious as that). In that moment Owen thought, _Maybe I have a chance._

* * *

  
The day their second mission together ended, it rained. After checking for bugs in their shared hotel room, they went further than a peck on the lips for the first time. The rain was light and pleasant that day. Tickling your face and your arms, kissing your hair. And Owen thought _this is nice. I hope we get to do this again._

* * *

  
Then Owen slipped. The facility collapsed around him. The dust settled there was no noise, no rain, no Curt. Only biting silence and a faint ringing in his ears. Owen didn't hear rain for a while after that. The hospitals (if they could be called that) that he was in were deep underground, far from rain, far from Curt who he thought would be as steady and dependable as rain. Owen vowed to himself that the world would fall before Curt got any sort of recognition.

  
He joined an organization that would fund his project in exchange for two years service before that. Owen agreed and became the Deadliest Man Alive. It was hard to hear rain through the mask.

* * *

  
It drizzled on and off the day before the Deadliest Man Alive saw Curt again. The kind of lazy drizzle in too humid air that makes everything slow and itchy and ever so slightly damp. The DMA had perfected his accent and was prepared to start on his personal mission after two years service with Chimera. He was ready.

* * *

  
Owen was not ready when he saw Curt for the first time in four years. It was like getting hit by lightning. His heart stopped for a second and everything seemed to freeze. He felt a drop of water on the corner of his eye. But there wasn't any rain, it was coming from his eye. Owen ignored it, took the gun from Curt, and tried to shoot him. It didn't work so he threw it at Curt and ran. From the rain coming from his eyes and from the thunderstorm Curt had created within him.

* * *

  
It rained the day Owen died, the last sound after the gunshot, after Curt got the last word, the split second before the bullet lodged in Owen's brain. A small, but loud drop of rain, plinking on the roof, the start of a huge thunderstorm. Rain is everything Owen was and everything he became: unstable, fickle, and destructive.

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining so I made this. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Also I did research on D.C. in the 1960s but if you find something obviously wrong please point it out.


End file.
